


A Salty Surprise

by Meynara



Series: KakaSaku Week 2016 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, In which Sakura's skills are doubted, KakaSaku Week 2016, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, and Kakashi risks his life, for the silliest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: In which Kakashi has to make a difficult decision...and Sakura isn't helping in the slightest. Written for KakaSaku Week 2016 day one. Prompt: Salty.





	

Sitting in his office, the Rokudaime looked at what lay before him on his desk, quickly weighing his options even as the kunoichi staring at him watched on. This was easily one of the most  _terrifying_ things he had faced in his life, which included many terrifying women – Kushina Uzumaki and Kaguya to name just a couple.

There were a great many things Kakashi Hatake valued in his girlfriend, as well; the way she fought on the battlefield, the way she healed on and off of the battlefield, the way she swayed her hips just so as he walked behind her. However, there were also things he didn't _exactly_ value. One such thing...was her skills (or **_lack_** thereof) as a chef. And on his desk lay something that looked innocent enough – a chocolate pie – but he hadn't gotten to where he was now by assuming things. Look underneath the underneath was _not_ just a meaningless phrase, after all.

“So? Aren't you going to _eat_ it?” Sakura Haruno watched her boyfriend with narrowed eyes, after only a short couple of minutes. Minutes in which Kakashi continued to stare at the pie, asking himself if he _really_ did want to eat it...

… or _risk_ Sakura's **_wrath_**.

“...alright, alright, I'll eat it.” His stomach rumbled, already ready to protest the sweets offered, but he had to _try_ at least. As one hand reached up to lower his mask, the other grabbed the fork the medic had brought with her, stabbing at the pie and bringing a small bite to his mouth.

In the end, he **_had_ ** been right to doubt Sakura's skill in the kitchen. While it sufficed for simple meals, baking was certainly _not_ her forte.

“Sakura...? What did you _put_ in this?” His voice was rough as he spat the pie out, “It tastes like you poured **_salt_** into it! That's **way** too much salt for anyone to eat!”

“Oh, come on, it's not _that_ bad,” Sakura reached over and took the fork, getting another bite and eating it – only to have the exact same reaction as the Hokage had.

“Aah.” Even as he pulled the cloth back over his face, the smirk beneath was not hidden at all. “You see, don't you?”

“... _shut up_!”


End file.
